Mein Teil
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Martes. Junio 17, 1964. Miúnich. Hombre es encontrado muerto en Englischer Garten a las cuatro con diez de la mañana[...]...canibalismo...[...]La policía aún no tienen el rastro del atacante[...] /Quitó los lentes de su cara y restregó sus manos por el rostro, las ojeras ya eran prominentes, este caso lo tenía ya casi una semana sin dormir./AU. Humanos


_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**_Advertencia:_**_Violencia explícita. Mención de tortura(?. Un para nada planeado OoC -tal vez-  
_

**_Aviso:_**_Lo siguiente es un regalo para **Cielo Estrellado **una chica que conocí en un foro, y que demostró ser justa y sincera, al darme aviso en un concurso que mi historia había tenido más votos, a pesar de que esto implicaba que su historia ya no calificara dentro de los seis primeros, y eso, para mi demuestra una persona que vale la pena. Espero te guste, traté de hacer terror, pero siento que me salió algo más Gore (Equisdé) Espero no te de asco y te guste._

* * *

**MEIN TEIL.  
**

**Capítulo único.**

**.**

Se tomó la rubia cabellera una vez más. La laca desaparecería a ese paso. La lúgubre lámpara de su oficina parpadeaba de vez en cuando en un falso contacto. Lluvia de junio golpeaba la pequeña ventana de su despacho, el frío se colaba sin temor. Escondió un poco la cabeza en el cuello de la chaqueta militar. El reloj marcaba lento casi las doce. Quitó los lentes de su cara y restregó sus manos por la cara, las ojeras ya eran prominentes, este caso lo tenía ya casi una semana sin dormir. Miró una vez más el informe; cada palabra le repugnaba al leerla. ¿Qué mente tan enferma es capaz de hacer tales actos?

_«Hombre. Múnich. veintitrés. [...]El cuerpo fue encontrado boca abajo[...]Signos de violencia y violación[...]canibalismo...»_

La última palabra le hacía eco en cada parte de su cuerpo, las nauseas se apoderaban de él y la sola idea le producía repugnancia hacia el ser sin compasión que arrancó la vida a un hombre. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, había dejado el tabaco ya hace unos meses, pero su cabeza le suplicaba por una buena calada de cáncer en humo. Soltó un gruñido y estiró su mano hasta el periódico que descansaba en la orilla de su escritorio:

_«Martes. Junio diecisiete de mil novecientos sesenta y cuatro. Miúnich. Hombre es encontrado muerto en _Englischer Garten_ a las cuatro con diez de la mañana[...]Lo escalofriante de la nota es los reportes que indican que el hombre presenta marcas de dientes en todo el cuerpo; al cuerpo le faltaban los dedos de manos y pies, así como el pene y los testículos. Las extensiones fueron arrancadas salvajemente[...]Es el segundo caso en este mes. La víctima anterior, en cambio, fue encontrada descuartizada a la perfección[...]Concluyen es un acto de canibalismo[...]La policía aún no tienen el rastro del atacante[...]Toque de queda a las diez treinta.»_

¿Quién era el bastardo? No había ni un indicio. La policía quedaba como una zarpa de inútiles, y la repugnante imagen del cuerpo desnudo en medio del parque lo atormentaba por las noches.

—West. —El rubio dio un salto en su silla, la voz repentina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se relajó cuando notó la cabeza albina entrar por la puerta de la oficina y sentarse frente a su escritorio. El hombre rió con su peculiar timbre y tomó una copia de los documentos del rubio —¿Sigues con esto? —Preguntó sin interés mientras sus ojos rojizos leían con aburrimiento el informe.

—Gilbert —Susurró el rubio —Debería importarte a tí más que a nadie, eres el capitán. —Arrancó el bonche de papeles de las enguantadas manos de su superior —¿No te das cuenta? Estamos quedando como una bola de estúpidos mientras un degenerado anda suelto y tú actúas como si no pasara nada.

El albino afiló su antes relajada mirada. El fornido hombre de ojos azules tembló ligeramente; más que su superior, era su hermano mayor.

—Ludwig —Su tono serio erizaba la piel del rubio —¿Me ves cara de estúpido? —Se recargó en el escritorio —He estado como un maldito investigando cada rastro, huella o pista del asqueroso asesino, pero no puedes actuar como si la situación se te fuera de las manos porque caes en su juego. No seas estúpido. Así la situación esté completamente perdida, mientras el pueblo crea que tienes todo bajo control, todo estará bajo control... —Se reincorporó en el asiento, su mirada se suavizó y soltó una vez más su siseante risa. —El asombroso yo te invita una cerveza, West.

Ludwig miró con respeto a su hermano. Por algo era capitán. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, a pesar de las palabras del albino su alma seguía en un constante delirio al recordar el pútrido cuerpo frente a él.

—No, iré a casa por hoy.

—Como quieras, West. —Se levantó y encaminó a la salida del lugar. —El abuelo dijo que haría una reunión este fin de semana. Sería bueno que fueras, eres su consentido. —Rió una vez más y salió del lugar.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Tomó los papeles y los guardó bajo llave en su estante; tomó sus guantes y la gorra de la policía. Guardó la llave en el bolsillo oculto dentro de la chaqueta. Tomó su abrigo extra y lo llevó colgando en sus hombros. Apagó las luces del cuarto y salió del edificio. Las calles estaban desoladas por el toque de queda; solo miembros de la policía podían merodear las calles a esa hora.

El olor a rocío se despedía de las jardineras y la humedad de las calles que encharcada en las esquinas despedían un fétido olor. Los perros ladraban a su paso, creando un ruido sordo que se volvía un escándalo en el silencio de la madrugada. Podía ver su aliento convertido en vapor al respirar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando una incómoda presencia se sintió a sus espaldas; se dio media vuelta en menos de un segundo: nada. La calle seguía tan desértica como la había atravesado. Negó con la cabeza y de su cinturón sacó el arma que estaba autorizado a portar. Su casa no estaba lejos de la oficina, pero el recorrido se le comenzó ha hacer eterno. El sentimiento de persecución se intensificó a cada paso; casi sentía la degenerada respiración en su cuello, ahogándolo.

Después de unos minutos por fin divisó la puerta de su casa. Al parecer toda aquella persecución solo era un producto de su paranoia. Sacó las llaves, dejando a un lado su arma. Abrió la puerta de su hogar que lo recibió en penumbras, y cuando avanzó a la sala, la luz de la luna se colaba por una ventana rota y el viento mecía la cortina. La duela rechinó a sus espaldas y el sonido hueco de botas de caucho lo alertaron. Tomó el arma y dio media vuelta, pero antes de poder apuntar el frío meta cilíndrico ya se había estampado con furia en su rostro.

La sangre se drenaba por su nariz sin parar, definitivamente estaba rota. El dolor era insoportable, seguramente estaba inconsciente, pues de lo contrarío estaría gritando como perro mal herido y retorciéndose como moribundo por la fría duela.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, el olor metálico de la sangre embarrado en todo su uniforme y rostro le provocaban un asco insoportable. El golpe aturdió sus oídos que cohibidos se negaban a escuchar del todo bien. Cuando su nublada vista alcanzó a ver algo, la cegadora luz de una proyección a metros de él le produjo jaqueca.

Cuando trató de moverse, las apretadas cuerdas lo inmovilizaban en una silla, y las manos y pies eran asfixiados por las sogas que le cortaban muñecas y tobillos. Tironeó desesperado, tratando de huir y solo lograba cortarse más. Su respiración era agitada, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Miró un segundo la proyección frente a él.

Sus movimientos se paralizaron cuando reconoció la escena. Un hombre semi desnudo y amordazado se retorcía en el centro del parque. Lloraba y gemía, suplicando piedad. Los pantalones y la ropa interior la tenía manchada de sangre, horribles mordidas enrojecidas marcaban su cuerpo. Era aquél hombre de los periódicos. Un temor que no pudo disimular se apoderó de cada fibra en su ser. el sudor se coló por sus poros y el frío sepulcral invadía su cuerpo.

La cinta muestra a un encapuchado acercarse a la víctima y tomando una de sus manos arranca dedo por dedo con la boca, manchando desangre todo a su alrededor. Ludwig quiere vomitar y se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de la mordaza en su boca; aún más asqueado se traga su miedo y no puede despegar la mirada de la proyección en la blanca pared del oscuro lugar. Se retuerce y lucha por huir.

La cinta terminó y quedó todo en penumbras. Un silencio ensordecedor atacó sus oídos. Todo estaba en calma... el sonido de una Super8* comenzando a ser rodada y la luz del cañón pegando directo en sus ojos de cielo lo volvieron a alertar.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y una mordida en la oreja...

* * *

_/Super8: formato cinematográfico que utiliza película de 8 mm de ancho/_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y no hayan vomitado (lol) La historia fue inspirada en una canción de Rammstein con el título del fic; me gusta esta canión porque esta inspirada en una historia verdadera. Y eso... me voy y espero me dejen un review diciéndome si vomitaron, si me odiaron, si sintieron miedo, etc.

_Mary'Love~_


End file.
